234 Su
12/28/16 recap! This took place during the summer of 1234. Alessandro took Orrlanduccus, and a pair of new Grogs to find a rock spider egg. After flying to mount Vesuvius, Alessandro used a charged item to give everyone the ability to talk to rocks (Intelligo Terram). He then had the Grogs go about the mountainside asking the rocks/boulders "When last did you feel eight legs walk upon your face?" The rocks often replied with things like "Not for many moons" or "only a few suns ago" Using this information, Alessandro and the Grogs were able to find a pathway that told the group "only a few suns ago" they followed that path and found that it soon fell away to a sheer cliff face and a small cave with no pathway to the cave. Alessandro flew the ship next to the cave and told the Grogs to go inside and see if they could find a rock spider egg. The wind was buffeting the ship so Alessandro had to stay with the ship to keep it in place. The Grogs went down into the cave and found that the cave went deep into the mountain. They found growing on the walls a softly glowing moss and as they went deeper in they felt a weird tingling sensation that Orrlanduccus knew to mean (from past experiences) that they had stepped into a stronger magical aura. The cave opened out into a large cavern that had multiple natural stone bridges arching through the cavern in many different directions. They could also see that below them was something giving off a glowing orange color. They decided to follow the pathway and soon came to a large (multiple football fields long and wide) flat junction of bridgeways. However they couldn't see across to the other side because a series of rock formations created narrow pathways on this flat plain. The group started traversing the narrow pathways and soon came to a clearing. On one side of the clearing they could see something large( about +2 sized), round, and gray wiggling against a +1 sized hole and making a sound like when two stones are scraped against each other. They group tried to sneak past it to find another pathway, but the thing heard them and turned around. The thing was roughly man shaped, had thick gray skin, except along its arms that seemed to have slabs of stone grafted to its skin. The group talked to it and After a few minutes it started to throw a tantrum screamin "words, words, too many words, eggs mine, mine, mine!!" As it was stomping its feet, one of the feet suddenly punched through the stone floor and for a second it just stood there with its foot in the ground. Then the creature started screaming in pain and punching the ground around its foot to try and break open the floor. The creature began trying to pull its foot out when it couldn't break the floor and with a final tug it pulled its leg out of the floor. Only to find that the leg ended in a bloody stump. It fell on the floor and started screaming. This attracted another of those creatures and the group felt it best to leave through a different tunnel. They crouched and crawled down that tunnel until they came to a small room that had six semi rounded stones a little smaller than the size of a man's torso. As they stepped into the room they heard a clicking sound and saw a man sized stone spider crawling down from the ceiling. They soon realized that the clicking sound was the spider talking and they began to talk to it. Spider" why you here? You no troll!" The group "we've come to take your eggs." Orrlanduccus quickly interrupted" We've come to take your eggs and to protect your eggs." Spider "trolls kill many of us. Only me and broodmate left with six eggs. You kill trolls and take us to safety. We agree!" So they group was able to kill the trolls using group tactics and successfully got the spiders and the eggs back to the ship. Alessandro spoke with the spiders and convinced them that they could live near the mouth of Orcus, but they were not to eat any humans except those who went down into the mouth of Orcus and werent carrying an Aegis token of the Garden of Monsters, and the spiders were not allowed to go down into the fire/lava pit at the base of the tunnel. And as payment for saving them, the spiders had to give Alessandro one of the baby spiders when they hatched. The spiders agreed to the terms. Alessandro called a Wizard's meeting and all but Marion and Silvanius were able to attend. They weren't happy that Alessandro had brought two man sized rock spiders to live on the covenant grounds. Alessandro argued that he only asked for one egg.the Grogs brought back the two spiders. He also argued that the spiders were the perfect defense against anyone going down into the mouth of Orcus. And if push came to shove about feeding the spiders we could give them the brownies. The council agreed to let the spiders stay, for now.